


I'm short, not submissive

by WritingButNeverFinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dom James Madison, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Smut, Sub John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingButNeverFinished/pseuds/WritingButNeverFinished
Summary: John hits on James at a bar and when they go back to his van he quickly learns that James might be a shorty, but damn is he dominant.





	I'm short, not submissive

John sat at the bar having a drink as he sighed. He was just here for a hookup nothing more. Alex and Lafayette had gone off somewhere to dance and Hercules was probably kissing someone and taking shots. John was usually pretty flirty when he was drunk. So once he spotted a cute guy sitting at the bar he took a shot and went over to him. The man was short and had curly hair. He seemed to be here alone so John sat with him. 

"My name is John, their aren't a lot of cute guys here, but I guess your the exception," John teased and smiled at the other. He expected a negative reaction based on how tired the guy looked but he simply chuckled. 

"Oh yeah I'm sure, what about that guy?" The short man asked and pointed to Lafayette who was over course very good looking but he was here with Alex. 

"He is okay, personally I think you look better, I mean you look stunning," John said and smiled. 

"My name is Madison," he finally said and accepted the compliment. "You wanna dance?" He asked. 

John nodded and the two got off their stools and headed to the dance floor. When they got their John was dancing close to Madison and was basicly pressed against him. They grinded against each other and John heard James let out a small groan. 

"I have room in the back of my van," John suggested. 

"How romantic," James teased. They headed off anyway and John took the other to his van where he had a bed laid out where the seats used to be. It wasnt long before they were inside and messily kissing one another. 

John eventually pinned Madison down but the other simply rolled them over and pinned John down before he kissed his neck and nipped at it. 

"You wanna fuck me? You think you get to just stick your cock in me? I wanna hear you beg," Madison breathed against the other. John blushed and moaned softly at the dirty talk and soon felt James grinding on him. James soon tossed his own shirt off before taking John's off and began to mark up his chest as he grinded into the other. 

"Please let me fuck you, please- please I need it. I can make you feel good," John whined and tried to thrust up in a desperate attempt to get more friction. 

"Oh you think you can make me feel good, I guess we can put that to the test, do you have any lube or are you gonna watch me stretch myself with your spit?" James asked and smirked. 

John was positive his cheeks were red as James began to wiggle out of his pants and boxers. 

"I-i don't have any lube," he mumbled which was a lie but he wanted to see what would happen. James shook his head and sighed as he put his fingers in front of John's mouth. 

"Suck," he demanded. John nodded and began to suck on his fingers as James continued grinding which made John moan. 

It wasn't long before James had pulled his fingers out and turned around making John watch him stretch himself. To top it off James was grinding down onto John as he stretched himself and John was a moaning mess. It was embarrassing how easy it was for him to moan but James thought it was hot. 

"W-wanna be inside you," John breathed and got his wish when James sat up straight before lowering himself onto John's cock. John sucked in a breath as he held onto James's hips but his hands were slapped away and James began to ride him fast and hard to the point where John was moaning his name and eventually came. If he didnt look so cute James would of gotten made that John had came without his permission but James soon came and pulled off cuddling into John and breathing him in. "I know we dont know eachother that well but how does morning sex sound when the time comes?" James asked with a grin. He didn't even seem tired. 

"I have a feeling you are going to be the death of me," John groaned but nodded. "In the morning it is," he mumbled and with that they passed out.


End file.
